


Break Me

by Chasitykins



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, maybe joker is secretly trying to get these ladies together, mild dirty talk, what a good wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasitykins/pseuds/Chasitykins
Summary: Noir is very bad at hiding her desires for Queen when they're thrown together in Mementos.





	Break Me

Haru wondered what it would feel like to lazily scrape her teeth along Makoto's neck every time they passed each other in the hallway at school. Her lust for her fellow Phantom Thief simmered quietly most of the time, but it spiked to dangerous levels when they were in costume. 

Makoto looked so good in leather, on her bike. That sweet, innocent school girl turned into a hot badass when she put on her mask.

Haru couldn't decide which she wanted more: to wreck Makoto at school in a supply closet or be wrecked by Queen in Mementos.

If only she could have both.

Electricity left Noir a shaky, wet mess every time Queen passed the baton to her in battle. Queen always looked at her like the naive, weak heiress could do anything through sheer willpower. Everyone in the Phantom Thieves worked well together, but Queen's quiet encouragement made Noir stronger than anyone else's.

Noir didn't know how to react when their leader made the pair go alone together as backup during one venture in Mementos. Skull was to stay with Oracle, and the others would go with Joker ahead.

"Stay close together," he stressed. "This is new territory we're venturing into. No one should be alone for a second."

"We'll be close enough to feel each other's breath," Queen said.

Fantasies flared through Noir. Were they that close, she could feel Queen's soft curves through the suit with her fingers. Press her lips to her skin and taste the priestess ravaging her thoughts at night.

If only.

It turned out being alone with Queen was a terrible decision. Noir did well enough in battle, but it was Queen who shined. She could do it all - fight, heal. Each time they defeated a shadow, the tight, heated pressure in Noir's groin grew. And every time Queen patched up Noir after battle, the love and admiration in her heart grew.

"You need to keep closer to me," Queen whispered after one particular tough battle. "We can't fight everything we see."

Noir grabbed Queen's hand without thinking about it. She regretted this impulsive act at once, but the smile on her comrade's face made her hopeful.

"Good idea," she said.

Now they were holding hands. That wasn't going to help Noir's storm of emotions settle down at all. She was going to mess up in battle at this rate.

"I don't think I can fight anymore," Noir confessed. "I-I'm tired. Let's be very careful."

"Can I help you? Do you need something for your stamina? I have something for that."

Could she stop being so prepared and amazing? At school, Makoto had detailed notes for everything. In battle, she had one of every kind of medicine.

"N-no. Just time."

"Let me know if you need anything."

_I need your hands on my body. A vow that you'll never leave me that can only be made with your lips._

They wandered the tracks together slowly. Hand-in-hand. Occasionally, Queen's warm breath rolled down Noir's neck while they waited for a shadow to pass them. Noir discovered she had pulses in places she never imagined existed before.

After an hour, they reached a rest zone. No sign of Joker.

"They must have gone on ahead," Noir said.

"Let's get confirmation from Oracle first before we continue."

"C-Can we rest here first before we ask?"

Noir reluctantly let go of Queen and ran her hands through her curls as she sat down on a bench. Queen stared at her, intensity rolling through her eyes. Noir wished she could pull the mask off and see Makoto's perfect face.

"What's going on with you?" Queen asked. "You're not yourself today. I know we aren't close friends, but I wish to help you in every capacity I can."

_Please fuck me._

"You're so sweet," Noir said. "Thank you. But I'll be okay. I just... I'm having a lot of feelings."

Queen sat down next to her and pressed her hand to Noir's cheek. "You have been flushed since our last battle and behaving weirdly. Is there a charmed or dizzy spell on you I don't know about?"

"No."

Noir leaned into her touch. Why did her gloves feel so good again her skin? Why did she have to be in love with her friend?

"I should check to be sure."

Queen removed her gloves and dropped a hand to Noir's belt buckle. All the moisture in Noir's throat disappeared.

"Your breathing changed considerably." Queen undid the buckle and spread Noir's legs apart. Her voice had lowered, and the lilt bent towards sultry. "You're really affected by something. We need to take care of you at once. I can give you a pill to relax you. Or I can help you myself. Your choice."

Wh-what was happening? Noir's mind could hardly catch up to the unraveling moment, but she knew she couldn't say no to this chance. She grabbed Queen's hand and guided it under her clothes, under her panties. 

"Help me," she begged. 

Queen leaned close and stroked Noir's wet folds. A trill of pleasure danced through her, and she failed to hold back her moan with that first contact.

"Was it a shadow that did this to you?" Queen asked, teasing Noir's clit.

"I..."

They would never be the same after this, no matter how she replied. Only the truth spilled out of her trembling lips.

"I'm always like this around you," she confessed.

"Oh? Always?"

Queen smiled, rubbing Noir harder. She moaned louder.

"Yes. Always. I love you."

A finger slipped in her. So easily. Noir was so wet.

"You should have told me sooner," Queen said, teasing her with her finger. "I've always wanted to do this with you."

Lust and passion had clouded Noir considerably, but that last line struck a chord with her. She grabbed Queen's wrist and made her stop.

"You like me too?" she asked quietly.

Queen brushed her lips to Noir's cheeks. "More than like."

In such a short amount of time, this day had become one of the very best days in Noir's life. All the darkness inside her had suddenly been replaced by Queen's - Makoto's- light. She threw her arms around Queen and pressed their lips together.

The women shared a long, deep kiss. It was a promise to take on the world together. It felt better than Queen's hand on her pussy.

Although Noir missed that sensation too.

Queen seemed to have missed it too. She didn't break from their kiss, but she resumed rubbing Noir between her legs. Noir groaned as Queen slipped two fingers in her.

"We really need to make this quick," Queen mumbled. "I promise I can be gentler in a more private place."

"You don't have to be gentle with me ever. I want you to break me." Noir nipped at Queen's neck. Queen gasped. "And I am going to break you next time."

"Oh, God. Haru-chan. That's... fine with me."

Noir pulled Queen's scarf down and nibbled and sucked on the soft skin. Queen practically purred from the contact and angled her neck to give Noir better access. She fucked Noir's cunt, filled her new levels of pleasure. Sent her to the heavens. Gave her absolutely everything she needed.

It didn't take long to cum, her moans masked by burying her face in Queen's neck.

"You sound like you could be more broken," Queen growled.

"Break me, break me."

A third finger entered her. Queen fucked her until she screamed and saw the heavens. Noir spread her legs as open as she could, let Queen take everything she could. Queen left Noir a trembling pile of goop after she came yet again.

"Oh, God. That was so..."

The women nuzzled each other as Queen slowly moved her hand away. They fell into a kiss. It was light. Sweet. Long. Everything Noir had dreamed about.

"I-I really should contact Oracle now," Queen whimpered.

"Sorry I can't get to you right now." Noir ran her finger along the side of Queen's breast. "But tomorrow? At school? I'll find you. Do all the things I have thought about doing to you."

"At school? We can't do that!"

"There's plenty of places I can take you and bury my head between your legs where no one will find us."

"You..." Queen swallowed hard. "You are much more of a handful than I imagined you would be."

"That doesn't sound like a no."

"I..." Queen crossed her legs together and covered her neck up with her scarf. "I need you to break me too. You're the only one I want. If that means surrendering to you in a completely inappropriate place..."

"You are so turned on by the idea."

Noir laughed and kissed her, having never been more excited about going to school in her life.


End file.
